1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to neon lamps, and more particularly to a high field effect neon lamp which consumes less energy, produces low noise, and can be controlled to start scanning from any desired point. The neon lamp uses a pulse width modulated weak signal to control the scanning function. The design is capable of scanning a neon lamp tube of big diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A regular neon lamp is equipped with positive and negative electrodes, and used with a ferromagnetic transformer of about 450 W or electronic transformer of about 100.sup..about. 160 W. This structure of neon lamp consumes much energy. During the operation of the neon lamp, the high voltage transformer produces high noise. When a high voltage is provided to the high voltage electrodes, electric discharge takes place through an inert gas in the glass tube of the neon lamp, thereby causing a fluorescent material to be stricken. Because this structure of neon lamp works with a high voltage, it is not safe for use indoors. Furthermore, because of the installation limitation of the high voltage electrodes, the scanning of the neon lamp must be started from one end (for cost's sake, it is not practical to install the high voltage electrodes at the center area of the glass tube.